


A Family Portrait [Fanart]

by Secret_H



Series: Don't We All [3]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Family, Fan Art, Fanfiction Art, Gen, I draw now, honestly, this is pretty innocuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_H
Summary: Just a bit of fan art to go with my fanfic.  Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker
Series: Don't We All [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595470
Kudos: 26





	A Family Portrait [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Jon convinces Dracula to commission a family portrait, but all any of them can think of is how they are going to eat the artist.
> 
> It's a wonder he still even tries.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I might do more, though I haven't actually pinned down what anyone looks like yet. Even the fact that book Drac is supposed to have facial hair is almost more than I can bear to deal with.
> 
> How does one composition? What do old portraits consist of? What amount of research am I required to do to make clothing period typical? 
> 
> I am not an amazing artist, but I try my best, okay. Plus, I recently got a Huion tablet, so, experimenting with that now. Can you tell that I went a bit wild and crazy with the different brushes.


End file.
